


La tête pleine de rêves et le corps plein de bleus

by MlleCurly



Category: Antoine Daniel - Fandom, Mathieu Sommet - Fandom, SLG, Salut les geeks, WTC - Fandom, What The Cut
Genre: M/M, OS, Patoine, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:11:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleCurly/pseuds/MlleCurly
Summary: Antoine voulait s'enfuir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était prisonnier du Patron, qu'il aimait tellement, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Pourtant il s'était promis qu'un jour, il partirait loin. Il ne savait pas quand, ni où, mais oui, il partirait. Il referait sa vie et serait enfin heureux. Oui, Antoine avait la tête pleine de rêves et le corps plein de bleus.





	La tête pleine de rêves et le corps plein de bleus

.  
.

Salut les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien !  
On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un nouvel OS dénonçant la violence conjugale !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews, pour me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ! :)

.  
.

Message important :

La violence conjugale est quelque chose d'affreux qui touche les femmes, mais aussi les hommes, bien que pour certaines personnes ce soit encore un sujet tabou. La base d'une relation de couple est la confiance et le respect : votre compagne/compagnon n'a pas le droit de contrôler votre tenu, vos fréquentations, vos sorties ou quoi que ce soit. Il/elle n'a pas non plus le droit de vous rabaisser, d'utiliser quelconque violence psychologique, verbale ou physique. Je tiens aussi à revenir sur un point important : ce n'est pas parce que votre compagnon/compagne demande quelconque relation sexuelle que vous devez le faire. Même si certaines personnes pensent le contraire, les viols existent même au sein d'un couple ! Si vous êtes dans une situation malsaine avec votre compagne/compagnon et que vous n'arrivez pas à en sortir, n'hésitez pas à en parler autours de vous et à vous faire aider, la violence conjugale tue, et n'a rien à voir avec l'amour.

.  
.

Si mon travail vous plait, je vous renvoie à mes autres fanfictions que vous pourrez trouver en allant sur mon compte et vous invite à aller jeter un œil à ma fiction précédente :

-Une absence douloureuse

(Une fanfiction de vingt chapitres avec un pairing Mathieu Sommet/OC)

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai aussi commencé une fanfiction dont le premier chapitre a été publié hier :

-Quand vivre se résume à fuir

(Une fanfiction de dix chapitres sur Mathieu Sommet qui essaye de fuir l'asile avec ses fils et ses personnalités)

.  
.

Les personnages de cette fanfiction sont l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel, aussi je m'engage à supprimer ces actions s'ils m'en font la demande.

Bref ! Désolé pour cette longue parenthèse ^^

.  
.  
.

Bonne lecture !

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

~ La tête pleine de rêves et le corps plein de bleus ~

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

L'horloge sonna dix-neuf heures.

Dix-neuf coups qui résonnèrent dans la tête d'Antoine, lui donnant une terrible migraine et le faisant frissonner d'appréhension. Il baissa la tête, et s'activa à mélanger le ragout qu'il venait tout juste de mettre à chauffer, ses membres tremblant fiévreusement.  
Depuis son petit appartement, il entendit des pas résonner dans la cage d'escalier de l'immeuble, se rapprochant de sa porte d'entrée. Le tintement des clés dans la serrure se fit percevoir, et la porte s'ouvrit et se referma en silence.

Il était là.

Le compagnon du grand chevelu venait de rentrer de sa journée de travail. Enfin, travail, Antoine n'en savait rien. C'était ce que son amant lui disait. Il partait travailler tôt le matin, et ne rentrait que le soir, à dix-neuf heures. Il ne lui disait rien sur ses activités louches, sur son fameux boulot. Mais le jeune homme savait que son conjoint passait du temps en charmante compagnie : des femmes et des hommes de tout âge. Non, son petit ami ne s'en cachait pas ! Certes, il ne lui racontait jamais en détail ses ébats enflammés, mais il lui arrivait d'en faire allusion.  
Le Patron retira sa veste et l'accrocha au porte-manteaux. Antoine dégluti en entendant le parquet grincer sous les pas de son compagnon, et reporta son attention sur son ragoût, essayant d'oublier la présence du criminel. Une poigne forte se posa sur son épaule, et un grognement rauque sortit de la bouche de la personnalité sombre.

« Le repas est pas encore fini ?!

-N-non, mais il faut juste qu'il chauffe encore u-un peu, et-

-Je m'en fou, tu sais très bien que je veux que le repas soit prêt quand je rentre ! »

Il poussa un soupir remplie d'exaspération, et donna une claque à l'arrière de la tête d'Antoine. Ce dernier grimace de douleur et baisse piteusement la tête.

-Dé-désolé, je ferais plus vite la prochaine fois…

-J'en veux pas de tes excuses minables. Bordel, mais t'es vraiment bon à rien. »

Le criminel disparu dans la salle de bain pour se laver. Ce genre de disputes étaient fréquentent : Patron voulait que le dîner soit prêt et servi quand il rentrait du travail. Si ce n'était pas le cas, il s'énervait, et ça pouvait parfois prendre des dimensions importantes.  
Antoine ne disait jamais rien, et ne protestait pas l'autorité de son conjoint. Et quand il l'insultait et le rabaissait, le grand chevelu le laissait faire, parce qu'il avait raison.

Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Quand le ragoût fut prêt, et que le Patron sortit de la salle de bain, les deux amants s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. Les repas se passaient toujours dans le silence, dans un silence pesant ou Antoine sentait le regard lourd de reproche du Patron sur lui. Alors il gardait la tête baissée vers son assiette, son dos et ses épaules vouté sur la chaise. Il ne savait même plus ce que son compagnon lui reprochait, mais ça n'était pas important.

Ils étaient en couple depuis maintenant quatre ans. Au début tout se passait bien, ils vivaient la période "lune de miel" de leur couple : ils couchaient ensemble au moins une fois par jour, passaient du temps ensemble, se donnaient de l'amour, se câlinaient, riaient et faisaient des sorties.  
Antoine avait découvert une face cachée du Patron, que jamais encore personne n'avait vu. Personne à part lui. Le criminel était doux, gentil, patient et attentionné avec le grand chevelu.

Mais ça n'avait pas duré, et très vite une routine s'était installée entre eux. Pendant un an, ils avaient vécu comme ça : ils se disaient bonjour le matin, partaient chacun de leur côté pour travailler, rentraient le soir et faisaient la cuisine, pour ensuite aller se coucher.  
Ça ne leur déplaisait pas, les couples, les familles, les gens célibataires, les étudiants et les collégiens, tout le monde fini par tomber dans la routine. C'est dans l'ordre des choses, c'est le quotidien : il faut gagner de l'argent, travailler, payer son loyer, on ne peut pas faire des choses différentes et extraordinaire chaque jours. Donc non, la ressemblance de leur journée ne les avaient pas dérangés.

Mais bien vite, une routine très différente que celle qu'ils avaient eu au début de leur relation s'était installée : le Patron avait changé. Peut-être que la nature cruelle et sauvage qui l'animait avait repris ses droits sur lui, mais toujours est-il que le criminel n'était plus celui dont Antoine était tombé amoureux. Il n'était plus doux, gentil, patient ou attentionné, mais tout l'inverse.  
Il avait commencé par éloigner le grand chevelu de sa famille et de ses amis, lui avait ordonné de démissionner, le forçant à rompre contact avec le monde extérieur, il lui interdisait de sortir sans lui, étant terriblement possessif et jaloux, Antoine était donc contraint de rester cloitré chez lui, et il ne sortait que si son conjoint était d'humeur à l'accompagner.  
Puis la personnalité sombre avait commencé à aller voir ailleurs, et à tromper son petit ami, comme s'il ne lui suffisait plus. Quand Antoine avait découvert qu'il était cocu, il s'était énervé, avait pleuré, et le Patron s'était empressé de lui donner de fausses excuses et de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Mais pourtant, le criminel avait recommencé, et à chaque fois qu'Antoine l'avait découvert, il avait recommencé son petit manège, jusqu'au jour où il avait arrêté de cacher ses aventures. Maintenant, ça lui importait peu, que son conjoint le découvre ou non.  
Le Patron disparaissait toute la journée, et ne rentrait qu'à dix-neuf heures pour le repas. Parfois il ne rentrait qu'au petit matin, soit ivre, soit mort de fatigue en se ventant de ses exploits de la nuit. Il était devenu violent, s'en prenait au chevelu, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement.

Antoine voulait partir, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était prisonnier de cet homme qu'il aimait tellement, malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Et même si parfois il voulait partir, même s'il se sentait prêt à quitter celui qu'il désignait comme étant l'homme de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas se résigner à le faire. Il avait trop peur. Il savait que le Patron viendrait, qu'il le retrouverait et qu'il lui ferait payer sa trahison. Et de toute façon, il n'était rien sans lui.

« C'est vraiment dégueulasse ton truc, immangeable. Ça te fait plaisir de me donner de la merde à bouffer ?! »

Antoine ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur se serrer. Il avait passé tout l'après-midi à faire ce ragout, et ça le blessait beaucoup de savoir que son compagnon n'était pas satisfait. Pourtant, le criminel mangeait goulument ce qu'il avait dans son assiette, ne semblant pas plus dégouté que ça par ce repas fait maison.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le Patron regarda la télé, comme à son habitude avec différentes bouteilles d'alcool fort à sa disposition. Généralement du porto ou du whisky.  
Pendant ce temps, Antoine s'occupait à faire du ménage : de la lessive, du repassage, passer le balai ou faire la vaisselle, mais ne surtout pas passer l'aspirateur par risque de déranger son conjoint en couvrant les bruits de la télé. Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, de nettoyer. Du moment qu'il était seul et loin du criminel, tout lui convenait.  
Ça devait faire trois ans, que les deux amoureux n'avaient pas passé une soirée tranquillement ensemble.

Trois longues années…

La télévision s'éteignit vers minuit, au moment où Antoine, qui, épuisé par sa journée de ménage et de rangement, songea à aller se coucher. Le grand chevelu déglutit en entendant le tintement des bouteilles en verre vide que le criminel fit tomber par mégarde, et en discernant ses pas maladroits et lourds qui se dirigèrent vers la chambre. Il se glissa sous ses couvertures et fit semblant de dormir, sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait rien.  
Un corps chaud vint se coller contre le sien, et une voix rauque puant l'alcool grogna à son oreille :

« Fou toi à poil.

-N-non, écoute chéri, je suis fatigué, et-

-J'ai envie de toi. C'est parce que tu m'aimes pas que tu refuses, hein ?! » s'énerva-t-il.

C'était comme ça tous les soirs. Le Patron, bourré comme jamais, venait réclamer des relations sexuelles auprès de son conjoint. Si ce dernier le repoussait, soit il s'énervait et il le frappait, soit il le faisait culpabiliser en lui disant que ce n'était pas normal, que s'il l'aimait, Antoine devrait toujours avoir envie de coucher avec lui. Mais dans les deux cas, le chevelu finissait par céder, parce qu'il culpabilisait et que le Patron avait peut-être raison, mais aussi pour qu'il le laisse tranquille, même s'il n'en avait pas envi, même si sa libido était au plus bas, même s'il ne prenait pas de plaisir et qu'au contraire, il en souffrait. Antoine n'arrivait pas à mettre le mot de viol sur cet acte. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'avouer, ou à admettre qu'il était victime d'abus. Et puis, c'était son devoir conjugal, il devait bien ça à la personne qu'il aimait, non ?

Alors Patron le baisait.

La tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller, les fesses en l'air et le corps étranger bougeant au plus profond de lui le faisait pleurer silencieusement. Sa dignité avait disparu, et les grognements bestiaux que poussait son tendre tournaient dans sa tête comme un disque rayé. Les mains du Patron tenaient toujours fermement ses hanches, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair quand le plaisir devenait trop intense. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de vas et viens brutaux, quand le Patron finissait par jouir, Antoine se sentait salie et souillé.  
Le Patron se laissa tomber sur le matelas près de lui en soupirant de bien-être. Mais en entendant les reniflements presque inaudibles de son compagnon, il grogna.

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu chiales encore ?!

-Rien, p-pour rien…

-T'as pas jouit ?! Bordel mais c'est quoi ton problème ?! Pourquoi tu ne prends pas de plaisir quand je te baise ?! C'est parce que tu m'aimes pas, c'est ça ?! Avec qui tu me trompes ?! Je suis sûr que tu vas voir ailleurs, sinon tu en aurais envie autant que moi ! »

Totalement ivre, le Patron se faisait des films dans sa tête, imaginant Antoine avec d'autres hommes, et ça le mettait hors de lui. Il n'écoutait pas les explications d'Antoine, ni ses excuses, quand il passait sa colère sur lui et qu'il se mettait à le battre. Les coups volaient, d'une extrême violence et avec beaucoup de rage. Le grand brun ne se débattait même plus : il se recroquevillait misérablement sur lui-même, en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Mais il l'aimait toujours.

Et le Patron aussi l'aimait, il en était certain. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, il savait qu'il l'aimait. Sinon, pourquoi resterait-il avec lui ? Pourquoi ne l'abandonnerait-il pas ? L'amour rend aveugle, aveugle et con. Et la peur nous fait parfois faire de drôles de choses, c'était certainement pour cela que l'homme aux cheveux fous ne partait pas. Il ne comprenait même pas lui-même l'emprise que le criminel avait sur lui.

Avec un hoquet accompagné d'un sursaut, Patron se sépara d'Antoine et cessa de cogner son conjoint avant de déverser le contenu de son estomac sur ce dernier. Sans une seule grimace de dégout, sans l'ombre d'une émotion, Antoine se leva et accompagna l'homme en noir à la salle de bain pour le laver.  
Il le déshabilla, l'installa dans la baignoire et le rinça avec de l'eau tiède. Patron n'aimait pas l'eau trop chaude, ni trop froide, il fallait que la température soit parfaite. Même après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, Antoine ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui.  
Quand il eut fini de le savonner et de le rincer, après qu'il l'ait séché comme s'il était un enfant dont on doit s'occuper, Antoine se regarda dans la glace.

Il n'aimait pas les miroirs, il les détestait. Le reflet qu'il voyait dedans ne pouvait pas être le sien. Cet homme maigre et pâle comme la mort, nu, taché de vomi, de sperme et de sang, le visage et le corps couvert d'hématomes et d'égratignures, ce n'était pas lui. Ça n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il imaginait sa vie, étant plus jeune.

Après s'être nettoyé lui aussi, il alla coucher son amant, déjà somnolant. Une fois installé dans son lit, le Patron ouvrit les yeux et pendant un bref instant, Antoine eut l'impression de retrouver l'homme dont il était tombé amoureux.

« J'ai tellement d-de chance de t'avoir… je t'aime tellement, si tu savais. Je ne te mérite pas, je te fais tellement souffrir… p-pourquoi tu restes près de moi, pourquoi tu ne pars pas loin ? »

Antoine ne répondit pas, mais ce que le Patron venait de lui dire lui suffisait amplement pour lui pardonner ce qu'il lui avait fait, au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Les moments de lucidité de son conjoint n'apparaissait que lorsqu'il avait trop bu. Et c'était dans ses moment-là, qu'il l'aimait, c'était ces petits instant qui le poussaient à rester auprès de lui, parce que ça lui redonnait espoir, et que ça lui prouvait que le Patron, le vrai Patron qu'il aimait, était encore là-dessous, bien caché derrière ses airs de grosses brutes et d'homme violent. Antoine avait l'espoir de le voir changer un jour, de le voir redevenir comme avant. Même si c'était peine perdu.  
Antoine avait envie de lui hurler sa rage, de lui dire combien il lui faisait du mal, mais au lieu de ça, il lui embrassa chastement le front. Il aimait profiter de ces rares moments, où il pouvait lui donner de la tendresse, lui communiquer son amour.

Le Patron s'endormit, et Antoine qui n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux, s'assit sur le sol près du criminel et veilla sur lui toute la nuit jusqu'au lendemain.

Le réveille sonna, et le bip sonore de l'alarme résonna dans la pièce. Avec un grognement le Patron l'éteignit avant de s'étirer. Il se leva, et malgré le fait qu'il n'ait plus que de vagues souvenirs de la veille, il ne fut pas étonné de voir Antoine, endormit par terre, adossé contre la commode près du lit. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, il le secoua sans ménagement et lui lança :

« Hey, debout la belle au bois dormant. »

Antoine papillonna des yeux, et se leva en poussant un petit soupir. Il se rendit à la cuisine, sans se plaindre, ou sans faire allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, et prépara le petit déjeuné de son compagnon pendant que ce dernier se préparait à aller au travail.  
C'était habituel, pour lui, c'était sa routine. Les journées étaient toutes les mêmes, pourquoi éprouverait-il le besoin d'en parler à son conjoint ? Ça ne servirait à rien. Le Patron était ce qu'il était, et même si Antoine se voilait la face, jamais il ne changerait.  
Son visage boursoufflé par les coups le faisait souffrir, et les bleus présent sur son corps l'élançaient à chacun de ses mouvements.

Après avoir pris son petit déjeuné, le Patron embrassa la joue à Antoine et enfila sa veste noire, sans lui jeter un regard. Peut-être qu'intérieurement, il s'en voulait, et qu'il avait honte de son comportement envers lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas effacer ce qu'il avait fait, ni revenir en arrière.

« A ce soir chéri. »

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il partit, laissant Antoine seul et désemparé face au silence qui emplissait son appartement. Mais étrangement, le grand chevelu se sentit vite rassurer, et en sécurité, tout seul. Pourtant il savait que ce ne serait bientôt plus le cas, et que l'appréhension de voir son conjoint rentrer se ferait bientôt sentir. Rien quand y pensant, il sentait son estomac se nouer. Mais c'était la routine pour lui, à présent.

Sa routine.

Une routine dont il ne pouvait plus se défaire. Mais dans son désespoir et sa peur, Antoine se promit qu'un jour, il partirait. Il s'en irait, loin, très loin de Nantes et du Patron. Il changerait de nom et d'identité s'il le fallait, mais il partirait.  
C'était son rêve, un rêve un peu fou. Refaire sa vie, et être heureux, même si parfois il doutait en avoir le droit.

Oui, il partirait. Mais pas maintenant.  
Non, il ne pouvait pas partir aujourd'hui, il fallait que le repas soit prêt ce soir pour le Patron, et avec un peu de chance, peut-être que son conjoint serait de meilleure humeur.  
Oui, Antoine avait la tête pleine de rêve.

La tête pleine de rêves, et le corps plein de bleus.

.  
.  
.

Voilà, J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil à mes autres histoires, ou à vous abonner !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une reviews pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D

Enfin voilà, merci d'avoir lu cet OS, pour ceux qui compte suivre ma nouvelle fanfiction, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, et pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne continuation !

Amour et licorne *-*

.  
.


End file.
